kekkai_sensenfandomcom-20200213-history
K.K.
K.K. (K・K, K. K.) a lively and confident Libra member who sports an eye patch. She is very devoted to her young son. Appearance K.K is tall, thin woman with chin-length blonde hair & blue eyes, typically clad in a red trench-coat over a black crop-top, shorts & thigh-high high-heeled boots. Personality Typically cheerful, she cares deeply for her comrades & son, whom she treasures above all else. She seems to have a slight complex about her age and figure, and openly dislikes being around Steven, whom she refers to as 'Scarface'. She shares a much closer relationship to Klaus, whom she describes as a perfect gentleman and the leader of her organization. In fact, she worried and cried for Klaus after he was put at the brink of death and coughing blood from playing Prosfair for 99 hours in exchange for valuable information, and threatened to kill her subordinates if they couldn't use that information to good use as it nearly cost her friend his life. despite her confident and brave demeanor, she can be very emotional, such as being hurt over her son's declaration she was a bad mother because she couldn't make it to parent's night (having broken such promises multiple times due to her obligations with Libra) and crying over soap operas. She was also enthusiastic to learn her son had interest in a female classmate and was mutually interested in Leo's family drama in episode 11 season 2. Possibly due to her strong relationships with her children she is also protective of children, as shown in episode 8 when she saved two children stuck in a car from being killed. In season 2 episode 11, it is shown in her character card that she loves gossip shows, soap operas, women weeklies and gossip. Plot A Game Between Worlds. K.K is first seen when she meets up with Klaus & Gilbert prior to the former's Prossfair game against the Don, having single-handedly defeated a small army of attackers. Accompanying Klaus into the Don's demain, she is present when Ulchelko is defeated & realizes that the Don intended Klaus to sacrifice himself all along. Following the Game, she reveals the location of the Angel's Scale distributors to Libra whilst carrying a half-dead Klaus, tearfully threatening to kill the others if they allow the dealers to escape. Bloodline Fever A drunken K.K greets Zapp at Libra's party, promising not to attack him before voicing her displeasure at seeing the 'Cabal' of men gathered together, openly voicing her dislike of Steven. When Leo unwittingly reveals that he saw a Vampire Elder in the Subway system, K.K voices her discomfort at Klaus' decision to bring in Blitz T. Abrahms before making herself scarce to avoid him. Much to her displeasure, she is later partnered with Steven to stall the Elder & Tonio in the subway & is soundly beaten until Klaus arrives in time to seal them. Power and Abilities : 'Is her fighting style that uses high-power guns that converts her blood to electricity to electrocute enemies. This keeps its name in the FUNimation dub. * :' K.K. shoots a bullet that seems to enhance its speed and power by electricity. * : K.K. shoots two bullets from a low-rising plane and hits multiple targets through electrocution. * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Libra Trivia *In a mini-comic by Yasuhiro Nightow, from the volume 1 DVD, K.K., with Steven, are revealed to be around their 30's. **In the Blood Blockade Battlefront Official Fan Book B5, K.K's age is revealed to be 36 years old, and that her birthday, is July 1st, making her a Cancer. *The Blood Blockade Battlefront Official Fan Book B5 reveals K.K's height to be 177 cm, making her 5'9". *Her husband Yukitoshi is shown in the 9th volume. *In the 9th volume it's also revealed that she has two children and the younger one is a son called Cain. *In Season 2 Episode 10, the Funimation Dub's Subtitles reveal her older son to be named Mark. Mark seems to be a bit older than Cain and is more forgiving of his mother's absences, due to an overexposure to them.